


Pacifier

by DarbyAllinTrash



Series: Wrestling headspace [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Coloring, Diaper, M/M, Nonsexual, Pacifier - Freeform, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: Adam has always lied about his statuses, but when he goes into headspace during a match Kenny is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Kenny omega/hangman Adam page
Series: Wrestling headspace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Pacifier

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as Papa Cody and Daddy Randy but is not part of that series

Adams POV

"Oh come on man! Give me some slack!" I complain. "That's my price. Can't pay you won't get." The man standing across from me said, arms crossed over his chest. He started to turn and walk away, causing me to panic. "Fine!" I said cursing myself as I dug into my pocket for my wallet. I grabbed $1500 and shoved it into his hands. He counted it quickly to confirm it was all there before shoving a large envelope into mine.

He walked away as soon as I stood to leave. I was in some black market thing, out in some old wear house. As I walked I looked over some of the other vendors. The first time I went to one of these was with my dad when I was 16, we watched some sort of small animal fight while he drank. Also the first night I tried beer. When I got a bit older, 21-22, I would come in, get what I needed, and get the fuck out. Now I just wander. 

At one both a women is selling homemade jewelry, not really something you go to a black market for, but to each there own. The biggest vendor was ran by a little old woman dressed in purple. Someone was sat in front of her and the old women was doing some sort of ritual. That's the kind of people that go here. I would normally be nowhere near here, but ROH was doing a registration check, and we had to have our registration printed out. 

It was raining when I got outside, I think Kenny said something about the weather being shitty today. As I walked down the street I saw a group of people standing with signs. One read 'JOBS FOR ALL!!' Of course I knew what it meant, Jobs for littles. Even though people say it didn't happen, it was technically legal for an employer to deny someone a job due to there states. Another reason I payed way to much for this yellow envelop.

Inside was fake registration papers claiming I was a neutral. In full honesty, I was a little, and I knew damn well I would be fired for something like this. A little could get a job once in a while if they got lucky, but most of the time their caregiver works. I hated the idea of someone ever supporting me financially. And a little being a pro wrestler, ya no way in hell any promotion would want that as part of there publicity. My career would be over. 

I nodded a quick hello to a man working the front desk at the hotel I was staying at. As I approach the elevator I stuck my head to the side to see Cody, Matt, Nick, Kenny, and Marty all in the pool, perfect. No one would be in the room when I got there. I pushed the button waiting for the doors to close and take me to the 4th floor. The elevator Creaked under my weight as it started to move. My eyes automatically shut tight, gripping the railing with my free hand. I swear this hotel is the worst! 

I open my eyes when I hear the ding and the doors slide open. I quickly walk down the hall to my and Kenny's room. I open the door, and rush to the bed, dumping out the content of the envelope. A fake ID, fake registration papers, and a fake birth certificate. All stating I was a neutral, saying I was a caregiver would have been way to out there. I pulled out my real things, laying them side by side with each other, it was basically an exact copy. "Hey Adam! We saw you come in and decided to come up and see you where have you- What is all that?" 

I practically jumped 3 feet in the air when I heard Kenny's voice, throwing my jacket over the papers in a bad attempt to hide it. "Damn Kenny, give a guy some warning next time." I said looking up at him, that's when I noticed all of them in the room. Kenny was frowning, staring at the bed. "Adam, what's all that?" He questioned motioning at the bed. I licked my lips lightly, getting slightly nervous. 

"Oh, that's nothin, it doesn't matter." I say, trying to get them to look away from it. I turn to grab my phone, opening twitter, hoping that they believe me. "You sure covered it fast for being nothing." Nick commented, but he walked into the bathroom, and the rest of the started towards the door. I relaxed slightly, and didn't see Kenny grabbing my jacket to see the papers. 

"Adam what the fuck is this!" He said snatching the papers up. I cursed myself as the rest of them immediately came back on to see what it was. "Give them to me Kenny." I say reaching for them but he holds them away, reading over them slightly. "What is that ken?" Matt asked from the other side of the room. 

"Non of your concern." I snapped reaching for them again. Kenny pushes me away slightly, turning to them. "There fake regression papers. Well, one of them." He said holding up both birth certificates. "Adam, why do you have these?" Cody asks. 

"Like I said, non of your concern. Please give me my shit back." I said, sham rising in me. I had to lie, couldn't let them know the truth. "Adam, witch one is real?" Marty asked, taking the certificates in his hands. "It doesn't matter. You need to give that back to me, I have a meeting soon with ROH." I said. Holding back tears. 

"Adam, are you.....are you a little?" Kenny asked, hand resting on my back. I felt the panic surge in me. They knew. They knew and would tell everyone. ROH would put it in the media, everyone would know. My career was over. "I- Fine yes." I mumbled. 

"Adam, you can't have these fake papers. You could go to jail for this, your hole career would be over-" 

"My career is already over. Now that y'all know, every damn promotion will know, and no one is going to hire a damn little to wrestle!" I snapped, sinking into a chair, my face resting in my hands. "Adam I'm sure it will be f-" "don't you dare say it will be fine." I said, cutting Marty off. "Non of you have a damn clue how this works. Not everyone is lucky enough to be caregivers or neutrals. Some of us have an entire obstacle course to beat to do anything. No one would hire a damn little!" 

"Brandon is a little." Matt muttered, talking about His and Nicks little. "And he's a wrestler." 

"He's a backyard wrestler, he doesn't have any want to go further. I do. I always have." I say shaking my head. "Hey, I know your upset, but don't insult Brandon." Nick said, getting defensive. "And Cody, Avery doesn't even work." I pointed out. 

"Randy, Avery, and I have had conversation and if she ever wanted a job we would fully support her." Cody said. I could tell no one was happy I was bringing there littles into this. "Ya, well I'm not loosing my fucking job over this. Your going to give me the fucking papers, and let me live my fucking life." I said, ripping the papers out of Marty's hands, and grabbing the ones from the bed. I quickly sorted out the real and fake ones, setting the real ones on the table. "I have to leave. Don't do a damn thing, or a swear I will cause a shit tone of trouble for y'all." I said walking out the door. 

———————————————

Kenny omega POV 

I watched as Adam walked out the door, slamming it behind him. "We have to help him." I said looking at them, but instead of the agreeing looks I was expecting they all looked mad. "No offense Kenny, but why should we? He literally just insulted our littles." Matt said, causing me to frown. 

"Because he's our friend. Besides, if he hides the Fact he's a little, he probably doesn't ever regress as often as he should. I mean, that can have serious mental consequences-" 

"Kenny!" I stop and look up at Cody, who's frowning slightly. "We all care about him, but he doesn't want our help. Talking to him about it is only going to make him angrier. We need to leave it be." He said, turning towards the door. "I'm going to go get ready for tonight." 

"Same, we'll see you later Kenny." Nick said, patting my shoulder as he walked by, all of them leaving. I stood in the middle of the empty hotel room shocked. Did they really just say we shouldn't help Adam? "Why do I even care? It's not like he's my little or anything. It doesn't matter." I mumble walking towards the bathroom to get ready, but I knew damn well I was Lying to myself. 

———————————————————

"Come on Adam!!" Nick yelled from beside me. We were all at ringside watching Adam fight, and he was getting the shit beat out of him. He was in the ground while his opponent was climbing up to the top rope. "Move Adam!" I yelled hitting the mat, but he didn't, and the guy crushed him, immediately going in for the pin. Adam kicked out seconds before 3, but didn't look like he would be moving any time soon. 

As his opponent was arguing with the ref, I made my over to Adam, grabbing his arm and leg to pull him over to me. "Adam, are you ok?" When he looked up at me, I saw a dazed expression, and my eyes went wide. It was a clear sign of someone who is minutes away from regressing. "Hang on Adam, I'll-" "hey!" I looked up to the ref next to us. "Get out of the way!" He said, pointing a warning finger at me. 

Reluctantly I make my way back to the rest of the Bullet club. "Matt, Adam needs to get out of this match, he's got the glossy eyed look of regression." I whispered to Matt, being careful that the fans close to us couldn't hear. Matt looked at me wide eyed, but leaned over to the rest of them as I went back to watching the match. Adam was weakly trying to fight back, but it was no use, he had practically no control over his body right now. Matt leaned back over to me, "were all going to get in attack the guy to end the match, then you can take him back to the hotel and we will get this sorted out with the Booker. Sound good?" I nodded and waited for one of them to make a move. 

Cody was the first, jumping forward, causing the rest of us to follow. We jumped in the ring, all of us ambushing the guy. I heard the bell ring, and felt the ref trying to pull us off, but we just continued what we were doing. Thank god we were heals. Finally I felt a few refs pull us back, and me and Matt went and helped Adam to his feet. His eyes were completely glazed over, but we were able to get him backstage. "You got it from here?" Marty asked, as I took all of Adams weight on my side to hold him up. 

"Ya, I've got it. You guys get things sorted out here." I said practically dragging Adam out of the building. Once to the car I opened the door for him, helping him in, trying to be quick so no one would see. The last thing Adam would need was a picture online tomorrow morning of this. Once he was in, I got in on my side and drove. 

"Adam, buddy?" I said stealing a glance at him. He turned towards me a bit, still in a daze. "I've got to ask you a question. On your ID, how old are you?" I ask calmly . If I know how old he is when he goes down, I can help him more. "25." He mumbled. I sighed quietly, "no, I mean your little age?" I specify . He starts shaking his head quickly. "No, i-I'm big." He said taking a shaky breath. I frowned deeply, it had to hurt his head being so torn between his two headspaces. 

I pull up to the hotel and help him out. Getting him through the lobby was pretty easy, the people that work there probably have seen so pretty strange things. A guy dragging in his friend probably won't even make the top 50. Once in the elevator, I pushed the button, and as it moved I felt Adam, clutch the side of my shirt. Surprised I looked to him to see his eyes clutched shut, his breathing a bit off. "Hey buddy, it ok. The elevator a bit scary?" I said softly, taking him in my arms a bit more so I was hugging him, his hands gripping my shirts tightly as he nodded . "Well, it's ok. It held **6** of us when we first got here, remember that?" I asked, putting emphasis on the number 6. "And now its only holding little old us." 

He looked up at me when I said that. "Not little." He mumbled, arms still tightly locked around me. "Oh of course not! Your my big boy right?" I said making him node. "Good, because I need you to be brave, and let me carry you to our room, tag way we can get in there quickly." I tried, hoping he would believe me. He bit his lip as he thought, but eventually nodded sheepishly, making me smile. His arms wrapped around my neck, and my hands went to his thighs, hoisting him up, making his leg wrap around my body. His head rested on my shoulder lightly, and at that moment the elevator door opened. Thankfully no one was out there and I got in our hotel room quickly. 

I sat him on his bed, turning to where he set his papers when he left earlier. I grabbed his ID, looking at the age. 1-3 years old. Ok, now I new that age I was working with, now to figure out how to help him. "Adam?" I asked not looking over my shoulder, expecting a small yes of some sort, but I got nothing. When I looked over I saw him curled up on himself, tears running down his face. "Aww Buddy, what's wrong?" I asked, walking over to him. I tried to pull him towards me a bit, when I smelt a fowl odder, and I saw the wet spot on his wrestling shorts. "Oh buddy, that's nothing to feel bad about. Come on, let's get you in a bath." I said taking him in my arms, making him cry a bit more. "Shhhhhh. It's ok." I whisper rubbing his back as we walk. He calms down a bit as I start the water for a bath. "Ok baby, can you help me get your cloths off?" I ask helping him stand on his own to feet. 

Most people would probably see this as the weirdest part, but I was straight edge and he drank more then a little. Not the first time I was stripping him to get him clean, but that was normally from beer being all over him, and I just threw him in the shower. Once the tub was full, I helped him in, having him sit. "Ok, I need to get you some clothes real quick, so I need you to be a big boy and stay right here ok?" I asked getting a small nod as he moved his hands forward a bit in the water watching the rippled it made. 

I stood up and walked into the other room, and opening his bag, grabbing sweatpants and a lose shirt. As I stood to walk away, I noticed a bag that had to be Adams. I sat down and pulled it open, unsure of what it could be. Inside was a small stuffed panda, a baby blue blanket, coloring book, crayons, and a pacifier. I quickly pulled it all out, getting it ready for Adam. I made my way over to a draw on the nightstand, and opened it. Inside was a few sizes of dippers, and I looked until o found one I thought would fit Adam, laying it out two 

I wandered back into the bathroom to see Adam splashing the water a bit and talking to himself. "Having fun baby?" I asked Kneeling next to the tub. "Yes." He hummed smiling at me. "Ok baby, I've got to wash you up now." I said. As I washed he splashed a bit more, blabbing on and on to himself, a clear sign he had gone down all the way now. "Ok, out time!" I said helping him out and wrapping a towel around him. Once in the room I dried him off, and laid him down. He was so in his own world he didn't notice me putting the dipper on him, or the clothes. "Adam, I've got some special things for you." I said making his eyes go wide with excitement. I held up the panda and blanket, making him smile big and reach out for them. "What do we say?" I ask, tickling his chin lightly. "Please!!" 

"Exactly!" I say handing it over to him. "I also got your color stuff out so you could play some before bed!" I said grabbing the coloring book and color crayons. I decided to set the pacifier next to him, not sure of how he would take it, if he would. He started flipping through the book, as I walked over to my bag, looking through it for my sleep clothes, when I heard a small cry, making me turn around. The color book was closed in front of Adam as he cried. "Adam! What's wrong buddy?" I asked sitting next to him. 

"I-I can't color." He sobbed making my heart break. "What do you mean, you have your color book." I said holding it up. "B-but it full!" He cried. I opened it flipping through the pages, and sure enough, all the pages were full. "Well then, we will have to get you a new one!" I said making him look at me in confusion. "A n-new one?" "Ya, I'll get you anyone you want." 

"Even Paw Patrol!?" He asked eyes wide. "Of course! As of right now.... you can use this!" I said grabbing a note pad from the desk in the room. After I was ready for bed I settled myself on my bed, turning I try tv, and finding some kids cartoon and leaving it on for Adam. I grabbed my phone, looking through twitter, when I felt a person next to me. "Kenny?" When I looked over I see Adam right next to me. "Yes bud?" I asked setting my phone down. "I colored dis for you." He said handing me a picture. "It's you at a wrestling match!" He said excitedly pointing out all the different things he drew. 

"Thank you Adam, I love it!" I said holding it up. Are you going to keep coloring?" He nodded and ran back over to the bed. We sat like this for a bit until I heard a knock at the door. I pulled myself up and went to answer it, seeing Matt, Nick, Cody, and Marty. "Hey guys come in." I said opening the door more. "Did you guys get it figured out?" I asked as soon as we were in the room. 

"Ya, we were able to explain what happened, and they took it really well." Nick explained. "They said they completely understand him being afraid of people finding out, and could keep it away from the public." I let out a breath I didn't even no I was holding in. Adam wouldn't have to lie or stop wrestling. "How is he by the way?" Cody asked. 

"Good. He actually has an entire bag with some little stuff, and I got him a bath, and he's coloring and watching some cartoon." I said. I gave them a questioning look as they all smirked. "What?" I asked confused. "Nothing, it's just, you would be the perfect caregiver for Adam. Someone he trusts, and can be with him all the time." Cody said shrugging. I hadn't really thought about it, but I would actually love to be Adams caregiver. I mean, I loved him when he was big, and he was so sweet when little. 

"We'll see. If you guys want to get some sleep I've got it here." I said hunting at them to leave. I was exhausted and I'm sure Adam was to. "Text us in the morning on how he is." Marty said as they all left. When I walked back over to the beds, seeing Adam passed out on the bed, crayon still in his hand. And best of all, a pacifier in his mouth, sucking lightly. 


End file.
